Being Sherlock Holmes
by KelseyKawaiixo
Summary: Sherlock has been "dead" and returns to find his girlfriend had a baby…and it's his! How will Sherlock deal with parenthood, the plans to propose to his girlfriend, a threat from his favorite arch enemy, his girlfriend Emelia's two brothers Sam and Dean and a few cases in between?
1. Chapter 1

You know that moment when you finally get to hold your baby in your arms and you turn to your partner and tell him "he looks just like you"? Yes..I wish I had that. As I cradled my newborn child in my arms I felt a pang on pain in my chest, as my heart finally crumbled. John sat beside me, looking at the newborn as tears streamed down my cheeks. I had been like this for an hour. Just..staring. John cleared his throat and finally spoke, saying "he'd be so proud of you, Emilia".

"I just want him back" I said, cradling my newborn and beginning to sob. Sherlock and John had been all I had. When Sherlock died I found out I was pregnant. We had been together for almost a year. 11 months, to be precise. John reached over and hugged me "I'm sorry, Emelia..when are your brother's going to be here?" he asked. I could hear the pain in his voice, too.

"God only knows. They're always busy!" I said, still crying and stroking little William's cheek. William Johnathan was his name. I liked to think of him as a 'Holmes' but considering me and Sherlock were never married, he was a Winchester.

"I'm always here for you. Mary too, don't ever forget it" he smiled, kissing my forehead. Mary came in just then, and squealed when she seen the bundle in my arms.

"OH MY! ISN'T HE THE SWEETEST THING!" she exclaimed. She rushed over and begged me to hold him.

I smiled slightly "that's no problem" and handed him over to her. She gave him a quick snuggle before handing him back to me.

"I need to use the bathroom" John told us, then left. Mary turned to me and smiled.  
"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" she asked me, rubbing my arm.

"I don't know how I feel to be honest. My vagina is sore and I miss him" I sighed, looking at William.

"I'm sorry, hunny" she said, continuing to rub my arm.

"Not your fault, sweetie. I'm just glad I have you and John with me. I'm glad he met you, Mary. You're the one for him I can tell".

"Ah that's very sweet of you" she grinned "I hope so". I just nodded in response. I knew this day would come. The day I would have William and have to deal with the pain of raising him. I wondered would he turn out like Sherlock..or me? Would he have a streak of consulting detective and sociopath in him? A part of me wanted a little Sherlock around..but the other part just wanted William to be another me. You know, blonde hair, brown eyes. A positive outlook on life, full of love. John returned then, and smiled brightly at me. I raised an eyebrow. I didn't understand why all of a sudden he seemed so happy. I sure as hell wasn't.

"Emelia..I have wonderful news for you!" he exclaimed, still standing at the door. I raised the other eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. Was Sherlock miraculously back from the dead? Cause that's the only good news I wanted to hear..unless..

"Hello Ems" I heard a voice say. My eyes widened. Dean. DEAN AND SAM WERE HERE!

I let out a small squeal of excitement as my twin and older brother stepped into the room.  
"Sam? Dean?" I exclaimed. I tried to get up out of the bed but Mary held me down.

"No not a good idea sweetie" she warned. Sam and Dean came over and I each gave them a hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" I said, crying a little. I smelt their scent, and it made me really upset. I missed them and dad.  
"We missed you too, Ems" said Sam, kissing my forehead.

"What have you boys been up to? I haven't seen you guys in two years" I said, wiping my teary eyes.  
"Ah just work" said Dean, patting Sam's shoulder. I didn't bother asking what work they had been doing, I wasn't about to invade on their lives immediately. A nurse came in just then, and examined me and William.

"Who's this little fella?" asked Dean, tickling his belly. His eyes just widened, as he was not used to the feeling.

"This is William Johnathan Winchester" I giggled. Dean looked at me in surprise.

"Where's daddy? Running late?" he asked, standing up and sitting on the end of the bed.

"Dead" I replied, stiffly. Dean's eyes trailed from the newborn to me, showing sympathy.

"If you don't mind me asking..how?" asked Sam, kissing my cheek and kneeling down to my height.

"Suicide" I replied "God damn suicide. The selfish prick". John coughed and everyone looked at him.

"She's still extremely touchy on the subject, especially today..so if you could-" Dean stopped him mid word.

"Who the hell are you again?".

"I'm John Watson. I am Emelia's friend..the one who's been here for her for all of her pregnancy" John replied sternly.

"Okay guys stop it" snapped Mary, turning and looking at me "I'm sorry sweetie but John and I must go. I hope you get released today and sweetie if you need ANYTHING, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me".

I nodded in response, kissing her cheek. They left quietly, and left Dean, Sam and I in silence. After a few minutes, William started to cry.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Dean, trying to tickle him, but it made him scream more.

"Hungry" I told him, trying to hint for him to turn around for a moment.

"Ahh" was his reply.

"Dean" chuckled Sam.

"What?" he asked, confused. He looked back at me and I pointed to my breasts, then William. His eyes widened and he stood up awkwardly, and turned to look out the window. Damn I missed those two.

About an hour later, an Nurse and the doctor came in to examine myself and William. They told me after the examination I was free to go. I took Dean and Sam to my apartment, which was now William's home too. I showed them around, and they thought the nursery was pretty good. I worked hard on it with John and Mary..so I damn hoped so. After showing them around, I gave William to Sam and let them mess around with William for a while, trying to make him laugh even though he couldn't yet. I just wanted him to know them..they were going back home in two weeks. I wanted to make sure I had the best two weeks with them. I made them tea, and soon enough it was time for William to sleep. I took him off Sam and brought him into the bedroom. I had bought this toy..one that plays a lullaby so I turned it on and left him there peacefully. I switched on the baby monitor and let out a sleepy yawn.  
"Want us to leave? Our hotel is only down the road we can come back if you need us" Sam told me. I nodded.

"You look tired sis. Make sure to get some rest" said Dean, kissing my forehead. Sam done the same and I let them out. As soon as the door closed the room filled with an eerie silence. I felt like I was still pregnant and alone. I cursed under my breath and made my way to my bedroom. I'll admit..I cried myself to sleep that night..but I managed to be a single parent for fifteen more months when suddenly...


	2. Chapter 2

William woke me up at six crying. You would think as they got older they would cry less, but in this case he was a very big crier. I lifted him from his crib. Sam and Dean were coming to London again from America that evening, and I had wished I would have got more sleep before the dinner. I proceeded in bringing my 15 month old son into our small kitchen and making him a bottle. As the months had progressed, I had talked to Mrs. Hudson and she had rented me 221B once more. William had John's old room whilst I had Sherlock and I's. She often asked about John, because he wouldn't return. He found it too hard to, and I understood that. We often met up for lunch with Mary, or chatted on the phone. He couldn't speak with Mrs Hudson. Too many memories of Sherlock filled his head when he did. So he hadn't spoken to her in almost two years. William licked his lips and mumbled "yum yum". I couldn't help but giggle, then set him down in his highchair. I handed him his bottle. "No mess William, okay?". He nodded a little, his brown curls shaking. He looked exactly like him. I ruffled his hair like I used to do to Sherlock. It used to really annoy him, but I hadn't cared. William made the same facial expression as his daddy did when I ruffled his hair, so I giggled and went to get dressed "be good!" I warned. I slipped out of my nightdress and threw on some tracksuit bottoms and a polo shirt. I was far from my old glamorous self since having William, but I didn't mind. I didn't wear make up often, but as a mammy you have hardly any time for anything. I brushed my teeth and got cleaned up before heading back into the kitchen. I lifted William from his highchair and brought him into the living room to play for an hour, before giving him a small bath and dressing him in some dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt that said "Little Monkey". I had decided whilst giving him a bath to go out around the city to find something nice to wear to the dinner. So once everything was sorted, I set off outside and headed towards the buses, William in my arms.

As I walked around the city with William, I noticed a few of my secondary school friends. "HI!" exclaimed a girl that had once been a close friend. We had fallen out after a bad argument, so I didn't understand why she was acting so friendly! She had spread rumors about me that I was pregnant in our last year. I guess now that I was really a single mom, she could spread the truth. She looked me up and down once reaching me. "Is he yours!?" she gasped, purposely flashing her three diamond engagement ring in my face. She had clearly noticed I wasn't engaged, she had always been a keen observer. "Indeed he is" I fake smiled, secretly wanting to smash her face off the curb. She tickled his belly but he didn't laugh. William and I had a strong bond, he knew mommy didn't like her. She then proceeded in talking about her wedding plans and her and her Fiancé's plans for a baby on their wedding night. I hated that she was so happy. "So, who's the lucky guy?" she winked. I blushed furiously. I mean, I had known she would ask, but it was a question I didn't wanna answer. "Oh you know, he was my boyfriend and-". "Was?" she asked, a small smirk on her face. She thought he knocked me up and left. Which is technically it, but he didn't do it intentionally. I think. "Uh yeah- he's uhm...dead" I muttered. Her face fell. She actually looked sad for me for once. It pissed me off but shocked me all at once. Danielle Dermott actually felt sorry. "I'm sorry, hun. I didn't know. Might I ask what his name was?". I knew if I told her she'd go away, so nodded "Sherlock Holmes". His death had been all over the news for weeks on end. That's why I avoided television afterwards. "Oh..listen hunny I'm sorry I gotta go I've got a beauty appointment to catch. Gotta look fabulous for the wedding! good luck!". With that, she strutted off with her head in the air, still happy. She was still getting married. She was still going to try to conceive on her wedding night in -I think she said- Bora Bora. Then there was me. Depressed. Lonely. Isolated. The only friend I currently had was William. Even though John promised to always be there, he wasn't really. That's life though, right? You have to trudge on, little soldiers. Always.

I ended up buying a figure flattering red dress in River Island. I purchased some red lipstick in Primark, and some black shoes in some small yet pricy shoe shop on some corner. I then proceeded in struggling home. Once I got in the door, it was half three. Dinner was at five. I asked Mrs Hudson to mind William downstairs and she accepted no problem! He loved Mrs Hudson, she always cuddled with him and gave him a lot of attention. I brought down some of his toys and she ended up asking if I was feeling okay. "Yes, why?" I asked her, handing William a giraffe teddy. "thank you" he said, then threw it across the room. Mrs Hudson smiled at him "Because he looks just like him. does it not upset you?". I knew William couldn't understand, but I felt like crap saying it. "It does". She hugged me tightly "someday sweetie, you will be reunited. Someday". I thanked her then went upstairs to take a shower. I stayed in the shower for twenty minutes, just contemplating life. Isn't that what most people did anyways in the shower? Once out, I dried my hair, put on some make- up and got dressed. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked so different compared to earlier on and most days. I looked like the old me. Mrs Hudson had already agreed to babysitting, so I took my bag, called a taxi then kissed William goodnight. With that I was outside, driving towards him, and I had no idea.

Once I reached the restaurant, I thanked the driver, handed him the money and hopped out. It was quite chilly and I regretted not bringing a jacket. I walked inside to be met by a waiter who looked quite familiar. I noticed John and Mary sitting there. They saw me and waved happily. I waved back and smiled slightly, then saw my brothers sitting by a flower pot. They hadn't noticed me enter. "How may I assist you?" asked the waiter. He had eyes just like Sherlock. Tears began to well up in my own, and I managed to squeak out "Winchester". He typed on the computer, then brought me over to my brothers. "Emilia!" exclaimed Sammy. "Sammy! Dean!" I squealed, hugging them both in a group hug. We proceed in asking the normal questions, like how are you and all that, before ordering our meals. Afterwards, Dean said something to me that I didn't quite expect. "We have a surprise for you out back". I shuddered at the thought of going outside in the freezing cold. "What is it?" I asked. Suddenly , I heard a smack, as if someone had been punched. I stood up quickly, noticing John had punched the waiter from earlier. "John!" I exclaimed, rushing towards him. Mary was holding John back, well, trying to while I helped the waiter up. "Cal down the both of you!" I yelled, then my heart almost stopped. I stared up at the waiter and realised why he looked so familiar. I realised why his eyes looked like Sherlock's and his hair too, the exact same curls as William. My mouth hung open a little, as if I had just died. Have you ever seen it in movies, you know, when the person dies and their mouth hangs open and their eyes stay open too? Yeah, it was very much like that. I felt numb..I felt dead. "Emilia..It's me" he said, so much love still in his voice. I shook at the tone of it. I remembered how he first spoke to me after he admitted he loved me. That same tone. It was like that day all over again. "I've come home" he told me "I'm back". That's when everything went black and I fell to the floor. I heard John shouting "get an ambulance!". I briefly gained sight again, and saw he had caught me. He looked at me with those eyes. Those beautiful eyes and whispered "forgive me". With that, everything returned to darkness and I could no longer see...

**Sherlock was ****Back. ****He had come home to me.**


End file.
